A Jedi's heart
by CLBONE13
Summary: A Jedi Knight leaves no one behind


to moonscoop, jenny nimmo, mike dimartino, brian kolexto, Cookie Jar, Tony Direzzelli Holly Black, Jetix, GEORGE LUCAS GARTH NIX and Broadway

**CODE:BENDER: CHILRDREN OF THE RED KING UNITE**

THE CODE LYOKO; JEDI CHAMPIONS TRILOGY BOOK ONE

**C.L. Bone**

**2/27/2009**

A Jedi Knight leaves no one behind

Dedicated to my favorite author and possibly yours, Mr. Jack Lewis Author's note

Dear Creators of my favorite series,

What you are holding in your hands is the original manuscript for a book and television movie about your characters and those of other creators I love. It is called CODE BENDER: CHILDREN OF THE RED KING UNITE. I would like you to read this manuscript and consider it for publication. Aside from being about your wonderful characters, this story is also very thrilling and has a plot that teaches a _very_ positive message and is filled with edge-of-your-seat action that I am sure you will love (no matter what a certain pessimist in my life says).

This manuscript represents more than fan fiction. This is my passion; to bring my favorite characters together in an incredible adventure for the world to enjoy.

I know you might not have even heard of the characters I am using in this story other than your own, but if you like this story you should research them and their creators on the internet, and then arrange a meeting with the creators. I am not a plagiarist, but a mere fledgling writer with a deep love for your characters.

I'll admit that there are some things I have written that you might find disturbing. For instance there is my outlook on religion. I assure you that this is just a story and I do not really believe that the Lord God in the highest and the Greek gods could possibly be friends. There is also the matter of how I portray your characters. I swear it is nothing more than a personal analysis of those characters, and who they are in my eyes. The thing I think you might be very uncomfortable with is the fact that you might find some of the other characters in the story playing a bigger part than yours; remember there are no small roles just small characters. This story considers each character, from the main heroes to the homeless guy at the Seattle railway station important and vital.

Therefore, I propose that you consider this manuscript as a chance for a new adventure for your characters and the others ones as well. Plus, it would be an opportunity for you and the world to see your characters in a light you never imagined. I believe this story will give you new fans for years to come. You will not be disappointed in this story.

YOURS SINCERELY,

C.L. BONE

P.S. Please give 50% of the money you raise for this story to the Flor Azul orphanage in Honduras.

**PROLOUGE**

**For the past 900 years, stories of the fantastic Red King and his 10 children: Borlath, Amadis, Lilth, Cafall, Petrello, Olga, Gaunhamara, Tolmeo, Wyborn, and Amoret, have captured our imagination but the stories of their descendents are being told even as we speak. We all know that when the queen died the king went out to weep in the forest taking along his three leopards and there he turned himself into a tree and his leopards into cats, immortal and sent them out to protect the good children . But it has never been told before that, among seeing the king bowed with grieve in the forest the goddess Artemis and her huntress Zoe Nightshade went to the god Zeus and the Lord God in the highest and asked if they could help the king. As of that night the Greek gods no longer as much as mingled with regular mortals, they would only marry children of The Red King, who saw through their mists and sometimes even felt their monster's bite. As the years went a misinterpreted prophecy came about causing Zeus and his brothers Poseidon and Hades to try to stop them, from ever having children with mortals again. Zeus caved first and had a daughter, Thalia, then Poseidon who had a son, Perseus, it is at present unknown whether Hades kept his word or not. They had tried to avoid having children due to this prophecy for it said: that the next child of one of them who reached sixteen may overthrow Olympus. But as usual either the Oracle had missed something or the people had. The prophecy spook not of a destructive half-blood, but of an army of 52 or 54 children, led by a young magician, a daughter of Athena, a reader of a secret compass, a mind-reading former servant boy, an Egyptian prince, an energy witch, the keeper of a remarkable field guide, a fire witch, a picture traveler, a secret illusionist, the Avatar, a water, a technocrat and a pink witch, who would overthrow Kronos the titan and many other villains. Unknown to everyone, including each other, all the children have so far lived incredibly extraordinary lives in small groups, but far away from the others. Lives that were unlucky, strange, secretive, and frightening, but soon they will be brought together through a rift that hasn't yet been broken but is meant to be, through a vacation they all will go on and through a renegade son of Hades with a thirst to avenge his dead sister. It will not be until that faithful night that the truth of the prophecy will be revealed, not until then that Venetia Yewbeam will do any good, and until then will it be known that two adults other then Lyell Bone have been captured and hypnotized two mothers named Ursa Flameo and her sister Antea Hopper. **

**PART 1: PERNAMENT TEAM UPS AND NEWLY DISCOVERED TALENTS.**

**CHAPTER 1: GRADUATION**

Kadic Academy Junior high in Glen Oak Pennsylvania May 21 1500s hours

"**I barely call this a 'monkey suit'." Odd Della Robia fiddled with his tie, "Why do we have to wear this garbage? We're graduating from Middle school, not college" Aelita Hopper and Jeremy Belquois couldn't help smirking. "Is that the problem Odd" Jeremy asked helping him fix his tie, "Or is it the fact your parents invited themselves before you invited them?" "Hey this wouldn't be the first time" Odd shouted back "they've been doing this since preschool! I repeat PRESCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Some people have all the luck" Aelita thought out loud. **_**Her**_** father hadn't wanted to come to the graduation **_**in person **_**that is. Aelita's father had just recently returned from eluding Xana (an evil artificial intelligence he'd created) on the worldwide web just a few months ago Aelita Jeremy, Odd, and their friends William Dunbar, Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishyama had defeated Xana after 2-and-a-half years of fighting him they had done it all with the help of a virtual world called Lyoko inside a super computer, in the final battle with Xana, Aelita's father Franz Hopper had been on the verge of sacrificing himself, she had protected him and saved his life only by shouting "I love you". Now as far as Yumi and Ulrich were concerned they were done with Lyoko, but the truth was the super computer was on and would stay on for good, Franz was currently in search of a way to keep it on forever. He also had gotten a terrible limp the night they defeated Xana, Aelita knew the real reason her dad had wanted to use a spy cam to see the graduation: the men in black, a group of mysterious agents who had kidnapped Aelita's mother, Antea when she was just eight. "How'd you even get your dad to come" Jeremy asked, "I mean he is coming isn't he" Aelita smiled. "Of course he is." She said, "After two days I was able to convince how less suspicious and embarrassing he is compared to a spy cam on a fifty-foot wire" "You said it Princess" Odd said, "Some people **_**do**_** have all the luck!" Just then Ulrich Stern came out on stage; he was frowning as he had been since the day Aelita, Jeremy, Odd and William had made their vow. "It's starting in ten minutes" Was all he said. Sissi Delmas, the spoiled daughter of the principal, and the reason Aelita's father had to put a security system in the factory, walked out with her two cronies: Nicholas Polkioff and Herb Pichon. "Hey Mrs. Einstein, I didn't know your daddy would be coming to the graduation" Sissi jeered. Aelita groaned. "He only missed one parent-teacher conference" she insisted. "And 10 PTA meetings. " "With his schedule and paranoia, you shouldn't be so annoying about it" Aelita cried angrily. "Well his 'schedule and paranoia' shouldn't be getting in the way anymore, next year when we're in the league with Bloor's Academy. Mr. Ezekiel doesn't like absence from student or **_**parents**_**" Sissi turned to Ulrich, "By the way Ulrich Sweetie, you're not still thinking about dating Yumi next year. Are you?" "Sorry Sissi, but I'm going to be dating Yumi before the end of the day." Ulrich said. Ulrich had for Yumi, what Aelita had for Jeremy; a secret crush, but now Ulrich and Yumi were acting, Aelita felt she and Jeremy could never be more than friends. "Fine" Sissi huffed, "But you weirdo's better watch out I know your secret" "Me too" said Nicholas through a mouthful of cream cheese flavored cake and soda. "What secret?" asked Herb. "That is getting **_**so**_** annoying." Odd said. Little did the group know because of Ulrich and Yumi's turning off of the supercomputer, Sissi hadn't just been able to find out even more about Lyoko than she had with it already on, but she and Nicholas were actually able to travel there. Aelita looked out into the crowd, her father was sitting there all by himself. **_**I wish Mum was here.**_** She thought. No one noticed Yumi's 12-year-old cousin Toph Beifong and her friends sneaking into the back row.**

"**We're all clear" Toph Beifong stole a glance at the stage, "They won't even see us go in it'll be a complete surprise" "What's surprising" said Katara Quong, "Is that you think we can pull this off! It's illegal!" "Hold the phone Sweetness" said Toph, "We're Backstaging a graduation for like twenty-thirty minutes not robbing a bank! It's totally legal" Avatar Aang shrugged, he had some doubts of his own about moving in with Toph's "famous" cousin and her "awesome" friends but the legality of "Backstaging" their school graduation had been only number five. "If it's **_**'TOTALLY LEGAL**_**'?" questioned Prince Zuko, "Why is it so important that big mean looking guy with the fist doesn't see us" "Because if Jim sees us Backstaging we're all dead" said Toph. Toph and Katara's older brother Sokka took a peek at the Kadic Academy Gym teacher whose name happened to Jim. "By the looks of that guy" said Sokka, "I'd rather take my chances with Fire Lord Ozai" "I think we're the same page there Sokka" said Aang feeling puny.****There was currently a war going on between Japan (the Earth Kingdom), and the poles (the Water Tribe), and Saudi Arabia (the Fire Nation), it had been going for the past 100 years, there had once been a country in the war called Siam (the Air Nomads) but the ruthless fire benders had killed every Air Bender but one, it was Aang, he was the Avatar master of all the elements, water, earth, fire, and air he looked 12 going on 13, but Aang was really 112 years old going on 113. Just a month ago they had an advantage of ending the war, a solar eclipse bound to leave the Saudi Arabians defenseless, it was not to be, Zuko's sister Azula and his father Fire Lord Ozai had tricked them, Katara, Sokka, and Toph along with their friends Teo Flight, Haru Dav Id So, and the Duke had run away to the Western Air temple, three days later Zuko had joined them. Not long afterword Sokka and Zuko had freed Katara and Sokka's father Hakoda and their friend Suki Heron from prison. "Hey I didn't work Appa all the way from Siam to Glen Oak so we could miss my cousin's friends' moving from middle to high school" said Toph, "And I certainly didn't do it so we could waste our time this dump's dorky principle" Aang hid his face to keep from laughing. "Well I still don't think it's ethical" said Katara. "And I don't think it's honorable" said Zuko. "And I don't think it's smart" said Suki Heron. "And I don't think it's worth dying for" said Sokka. "You're with me on this right Twinkle Toes" asked Toph. Aang thought for a minute he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings and he wanted to meet Toph's cousin and her friends, he just didn't want to get in trouble. Plus Aang had for Katara what Aelita had for Jeremy; he didn't want to upset her. "Well actually Toph," he began, "I don't think it's………." "The best way to begin your stay at Kadic" said a booming voice behind them. All six teenagers turned to see a tall 35-year-old man behind them. "Oh hi Jim" said Toph. "This isn't what it looks like" "So this isn't six hooligans Stagingback" "It's Backstaging" said Toph, "And Yumi couldn't make it before they sent the graduates out something about dropping her hair-dryer in the toilet so me and my peeps are covering for her" "And who are your 'peeps'" asked Jim. "These kids are" "I know that I mean who are they and we are they from" "Oh" said Toph, "This is Katara and Sokka from South Boston, Suki from Kettlecorn Kansas, Zuko from Norway and Aang from Calcutta" "Carry on" Jim left. "Hey Toph" said Sokka, "Why didn't you tell who we were" "Because Snoozles" said Toph, "If he knew who we were he'd know Aang was the Avatar and if he knew we're beyond dead now let's Backstage" They ducked around the chairs. **_**Oh great**_** thought Aang, **_**Now I'm a target. **_**None of them could hear the argument that several of the Bloor's academy graduating students were having backstage.**

"**I don't see why we have to go before the kids at Kadic" said Fidelio Gunn the music valid Victorian, "it's their school!" "It's aphetically correct" guessed Gabriel Silk, who felt others' emotions through second hand clothes. "Mr. Ezekiel thinks he's better than Mr. Delmas" said Olivia Vertigo the secret illusionist and drama valid Victorian. "What makes you so sure that's it Liv?" asked Emma Tolly the bird girl. "Because they have all different colored hats and gowns" Olivia explained, "and we only have **_**3 **_**hat-and-gown colors: blue for music, purple for drama, and green for art!" Charlie Bone the picture traveler nodded in agreement, he **_**knew **_**that was the reason the Bloor's were sending out their Middle school graduates before Kadic sent theirs out, and he was **_**positive **_**it was reason they were wearing expensive color-coded hats and gowns while the Kadic students were wearing secondhand color-mixed ones. "But I'll bet Mr. Ezekiel is**_** squat**_** the teacher Mr. Delmas could be" he added. Charlie knew this because he'd tangled with the people who owned his school a few **_**hundred**_** times. Come to think of it Charlie, Olivia, Emma, Fidelio Gabriel, their and friends Billy Raven, Lysander Sage, Benjamin Brown and Tancred Torrson were always foiling the Bloor's evil plans, most them were from a group of families called "the endowed" descended from the fantastic Red King, when the king's queen Bereniece died he went off to weep in the forest, while he was there five of his ten children turned to wickedness and the other five left the castle forever, but that war hadn't finished yet, Ezekiel Bloor and his great-grandson Manfred the hypnotist had a deep desire to have control over the endowed children, when Charlie was two the Bloors had kidnapped and hypnotized his father Lyell Bone, having everyone on their side (including Charlie's grandmother and three great-aunts) pretend he was dead for 10 years, but over a year ago when Charlie was twelve they had freed Lyell from the spell with the help his great-uncle Paton Yewbeam. Several months ago the Bloor's had a victory of their own, they sent out a painting of the mysterious land of Badlock and trapped little Billy inside of it. Now Charlie was appalled he hadn't been held back, after all he was always causing the Bloors and those on their side so much trouble. Just then Manfred Bloor walked onto stage with two of the most disgusting endowed children ever to walk the earth: Dorcas Loom, who could bewitch clothes and Dagbert Endless the Drowner. "You all have fifteen minutes before graduation" Manfred barked. "Yeah smarten yourself up Bone" teased Dorcas. "I think he looks as handsome as he's going to get" objected Olivia. "You would" laughed Dagbert, "You love him" Charlie blushed, he did have for Olivia what Aang had for Katara, he just didn't like to admit it. "Hey they're **_**just friends" **_**cried Emma, Fidelio, and Gabriel at once. "Enough of this nonsense" cried Manfred, "It's time to meet those from Kadic Charlie Bone you're first!" Charlie gazed out at the crowd. **_**Why did I have to have a name so early in the alphabet?**_** He thought to himself. Nobody noticed the four strange kids getting up in the back row.**

"**I still say this is a stupid idea" said Stragg, "This is the wrong way to find the Final Dreamer" "This is the only way we haven't blown yet" said Edien Kellerman, "The Final Dreamer must be here at this school at least" Tony Jones didn't know who to agree with, both his friends made important points and they had to find the Final Dreamer before it was too late. They had from a place called the Moonlands where you could dream up monsters called Dream Creatures and have them fight for you, there a villain named Agram and his hench people called Shadow Magi had tried to take the place over****, ****Tony, Edien, and Stragg had tried to stop but a month ago Agram had escaped the Core of the Moonlands. A week later the three of them and Stragg's childhood friend Inora Sparks had been sent to Earth to find The Final Dreamer the hero meant to defeat Agram for good. "Hey Stragg's right" said Inora Sparks, "This is a waste of time ""Orwin said the Final Dreamer would be here" said Edien promptly, "So we'll look here" "Who died and made you queen" said Inora immaturely. "Orwin left Tony in charge"  
said Stragg, "He'll know" Tony groaned, he hated being in charge of things. "Well I think Edien's right" he said taking Edien's side because Inora had taken Stragg's, "We should head backstage" "But suppose the Final Dreamer isn't graduating" said Stragg. "Then someone will know where he or she is" said Tony, "Probably it's a small school" "I'll go with Tony's plan" Edien said. Tony blushed, he'd always kind of had for Edien what Charlie had for Olivia, but he was shy around girls and didn't like to ask them out. "All right" said Stragg, "but if we fail I won't call it worth it" "I still think we should go with Stragg's idea" said Inora. The four kids pushed and shoved each other through the chairs. **_**This better be worth it **_**thought Tony. Everybody didn't notice the quarreling family in the middle row.**

"**But it wasn't even **_**our **_**fault we got kicked out of our last school"  
Simon Grace insisted with his father, "And Mom was doing great alone with us until **_**you**_** showed up with your fiancé, why do **_**we**_** have to go to boarding school" "Because of all this fairy nonsense" Mr. Grace barked, "I mean who are you kidding? A brownie that lives in our house did **_**not **_**steal honey from your last school's cafeteria" "All right fine Dad" said Simon's older sister Mallory, "Maybe Simon, Jared, and I did steal the honey, but we did it **_**for the brownie**_**. So we didn't deserve to get expelled." "There are no such thing as brownies" their father concluded, "that's final" Simon's identical twin brother Jared sulked in anger, why didn't his father believe the truth. "You don't get it, do you Dad?" He cried "If you'd moved into Spiderwick manor with us you'd know **_**the reason**_** for all this fairy stuff" "Yeah it's obviously your Great-Aunt Lucinda's crazy ideas" huffed Mr. Grace. It wasn't, although Lucinda Spiderwick had a great deal to do with the real reason the fairy stories had come about. When Jared, Simon, and Mallory had moved into Spiderwick manor with their mother, Helen, mysterious mischief kept happening, Jared was the one who was blamed, things got worse when he found **_**Arthur Spiderwick's Field guide to the Fantastical world around you, **_**the evil ogre, Mulgarath and his dreadful goblin minions, led by a goblin called Red Cap, had tried to steal the book and use it to kill the other Fairies, but Jared and his siblings, with the help of a brownie named Thimbletack and a hobgoblin named Hogsqueal had attempted enough to get the book first to their great aunt Lucinda, and then to her father, Arthur Spiderwick the author of the book, Mr. Spiderwick had told them that it not the book, but Mulgarath that was to be destroyed, after the children had gotten Helen to believe, they finally destroyed the ogre and his monsters, all because of tomato sauce and Hogsqueal's desire to eat birds. Now Lucinda was with her father and Jared, Simon and Mallory had been expelled because of the unseen world from another school in Pennsylvania., but Thimbletack's honey cravings were only Jared's cause of expulsion, Mallory had been expelled for stealing and breaking a globe (that was actually broken by Hogsqueal) and Simon had been kicked out because of a missing class pet (a bird), but all the same now they would be going to Kadic (or least they would next year). Jared groaned. "Why doesn't he at least act like it's no big deal?" He whispered to Mallory. "Because he doesn't believe us" Jared groaned, but he knew she was right. He turned to a few rows, only to see a girl he knew very well. Jared knew her, because she was his childhood best friend Will Vanton sitting with four other girls. "Hey Simon, Mal! Look who it is." He whispered. Simon and Mallory turned to the window and Mallory laughed. "So Jar, we're going to prison next year and you already found a girlfriend! Nice work!" She said out of breath. "She's not a **_**girlfriend **_**Mallory! She's Will Vanton my **_**best friend.**_**" Jared said defensively. It was true he had for Will, what Tony had for Edien, but in this case everyone but Will knew it was true. "After you replaced her with a so-called **_**imaginary**_** friend who's a brownie that protects a book it's probably the only way to keep her liking you" whispered Simon. Jared knew his brother was joking, but still was Will going here next year too? **_**If she is will she be in my class? **_** He thought **_**will she be the only friend make like elementary school, again? **_** Little did he know, she was thinking of him too? Will Vanton had much more to think about than her old friend Jared Grace but he was the only thing on her mind. She had always seen him as just a really good friend, the Jared she knew, that is. He was just the identical twin brother of the class geek and a big geek himself. But the Jared she imagined was different, older, smarter, braver and ready for anything. (The weird part about that was: she was right.) And Will had for this Jared, what he had for her. But there were other things for her to think about. Will was the heiress to world called Meridan, where she and her friends Irma Liar, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin Yoshiro were the guardians; it was ruled by an evil prince named Phobos with power over a shape shifter named Cedric and the girls' friend Elyon Brown, together with their friend Caleb McCartney a rebel they had dethroned Phobos and made Elyon queen…at least for now. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Hay Lin Yoshiro. "Hey Will" she called, "There's a boy in the middle row giving you the Eye" "I'm not interested in some jerk" Will answered feeling stupid. "But he's kind of cute" said Irma Lair who had also noticed, "And he defiantly looks our age group" Defeated Will turned to see the boy, he looked at lot like in fact he was……………………..Jared! "Why are you still looking" said Cornelia, "You don't think he's one of Phobos' spies do you" "No" said Will excitedly, "I know him" "So is he some old boyfriend" asked Irma. "Just an old friend" said Will, "I went to elementary school with him and his brother and sister" "He's got a brother" asked Taranee Cook who was shy. "Yeah they're identical twins" said Will remembering Jared's Brother Simon, "I can introduce you but his brother's a big geek to be truthful they both are but he's cool and really sweet I can tell them apart" "How well do know this guy" asked Hay Lin. "Best friends since kindergarten" "Then in case he's going here next year too and since he remembers you……"Hay Lin suggested. Will suddenly agreed, she jumped up and signaled to Jared and he signaled back and they both ran behind the stage. **_**I can't believe it. **_** Will thought, **_**My new hometown falls into financial chaos and I meet an old friend here what are the odds.**_** Nobody notice the strange kids in the third row. **

"**I can't believe we're here on Earth" Albert Harris looked around the Kadic Academy auditorium, "Do we get to go here" "That kind of depends" said Suzy Turquoise Blue checking her watch, "If the teachers like us I guess" "Quiet down you guys" said Leaf Callentyne, "The last thing we want is Dummy and Dumberer to know you guys aren't from earth" Arthur Penhaligon couldn't help but grin it had been only a while since he'd let them out of their home world and they were already messing up in front of Leaf's brother Ed and Arthur's adoptive brother Eric. But then again they didn't know much better. Suzy and Albert had come from a place called the House a big separate world, that was once ruled by the dreaded Morrow Days: Mister Monday, Grim Tuesday, Drowned Wednesday, Sir Thursday, Lady Friday, Superior Saturday and Lord Sunday each of them infected with a deadly sin but the Will had chosen an heir, it was Arthur three years ago Arthur had freed each part of the Will with the help of Leaf, Suzy and Albert and taken control of the House however it was at present unknown whether or not he'd defeated Lord Sunday. "Guys break it up" said Arthur, "This isn't the time or place to in get a fight" "I just don't want to attract attention" said Leaf. "I know" said Arthur, "But he might be watching our every move" "That's crazy" said Albert, "I would of totally felt something if Lord Sunday was up and about" "What are you kids talking about" interrupted Ed Callentyne. Arthur hated hiding the secret from Ed for two reasons Ed may have been dumb enough to repeat a grade once but Arthur liked him. And the other reason was that Arthur had for Leaf what Jared and Will had for each other, if it were to work out one person in both their families had to know the secret. "Shut up Ed!" said Leaf, "We're talking about the girl whose father owns this school" "She's a total brat" said Suzy, "And really mean" "I don't listen to rumors" said Ed. Suddenly the wall caved and a giant monster appeared. This monster was called a Scoucher. "Why here" Arthur gulped feeling like an idiot. "Why now?" cried Leaf. Albert was up first diving beneath chairs and sliding on his stomach, then came Suzy take a left hand turn the crowd, Arthur and Leaf jumped together and grabbed hands rushing for behind the stage, and last came a suspicious Ed following them silently. **_**I hate Lord Sunday**_** Arthur thought as he ran. Nobody noticed a group of mysterious people in the ticket line. Six of sat down with Franz Hopper while the other eight squatted in the back row. **

"**For the umpteenth time no" Janey Solo swatted her twin brother Jason across the face, "That's the dumbest idea you've ever had no wait remember time you wanted to steal the Millennium Falcon that was your worst this is a close second." "It's a good idea" retorted Jason. "Will you two knock it off" said Luke Skywalker through clenched teeth, "You heard what my father said we have to do this the Jedi way and that means approaching this task with strong maturity and professional behavior" The twins continued sniping. "They never listen" said Luke to his lifelong friend and fellow Padawan Ahsoka Tano. "Hey they're just like you and Leia at that age" Ahsoka said grinning. Her younger sister Allana known as Allie and Luke's Cousin Ananias "Ani" Amidala couldn't help smirking, they were glad Luke and Ahsoka had been chosen to head this part of the mission. "So what are we gonna say" asked Ani. "Say whatever you want" said Ahsoka, "You just have to be polite" Allie breathed a sigh of relief; she'd been worried there was a specific way to greet a fellow Warrior Council member. Not that she needed to seeing how, Allie couldn't speak. "So I can say 'Hi I'm Ken and I'm a prince of a former empire of space warrior-heroes'" asked Jedi Prince Ken. "And not act like an idiot" said Luke, "Jedi Master Yoda said we had to all be together before we revealed anything. Oh and Waroo try not to say anything at all" "And try to speak in sign language, Allie" Ahsoka added. The young wookie growled. Allie nodded. None of these children were normal or earthlings for that matter, they were all from a Galaxy far, far away except for Waroo who was learning to be a pilot they were all training to be Jedi Knights universal heroes with power of the undeniable Force (aka powers from God) who protected the Galactic Republic which ruled over all ten worlds, all 10000 planets, and both galaxies and everyone in it from the Deadly Sith led by the dangerous Agram, the Jedi had just recently won the Xana War, in which the Sith armies were led by Franz Hopper's dangerous creation Xana but now the war was over, Xana was dead, and the Jedi were reconstructing the Legendary Warrior Council. Ahsoka was currently apprenticed to Anakin Skywalker Luke's father and Luke to his father's former mentor Obi-wan Kenobi this was to supposed be their last mission before they were knighted. Allie was excited for her older sister but also for herself and Ani because if this mission was a success they'd finally be apprenticed themselves. "I don't why we have to 'keep our cover'" Ken protested, "I mean if I'm not mistaken Master Obi-wan 'Stickler for the rules' Kenobi planted a good Jedi Mind trick on the stupid Gym teacher thirty seconds ago" "It's called a last resort Brainless" said Ani, "If he hadn't of done it would he have let us in" Allie grinned, this was why she had for Ani what for Arthur had for Leaf he was smart and attentive as his prodigy cousin and his Jedi Legend uncle. "Nice observation Kiddo" said Luke, "Somebody was paying attention when the Jedi were telling you guys all the boring stuff" "I don't think he was the only one" said Ahsoka winking at her sister. Allie almost blushed; her older sister whom she loved and admired understood her passion for the Order. "Yeah listen to that crud" said Jason, "I have a million better ideas" "No you have a million even dumber ideas" laughed Janey. Luke and Ahsoka each took a look all around them; they were really checking the Force for danger. Serena took her own look around, she was devastatingly afraid of the Sith and wanted to make sure there were none here. "Alright its clear" said Luke, "We can go" "Last one in is a rotten mooka egg" said Ken breaking into a run. The room was clean but Serena still knew the Jedi had enemies around here, the Bloors, their spies, the Yewbeam sisters and worst of all a Morrow Day might have set a monster loose here. **_**I have a bad feeling about this**_** She thought. She could also feel the great Force of the Warrior Council coming together inside her.**

**Backstage Aelita gazed down at the diamond watch her father had given her for her graduation; it was ten minutes until the graduates were sent. **_**One, two, **_**she counted quietly…..on the way backstage Allie was watching Ani's Republic Rolex wrist watch while running as fast as she could. **_**Three, four, **_**she counted quietly……….nearby William Dunbar was crossing the way too he checked the big clock across the hall. **_**Five, six,**_** he murmured…………….in the audience Anakin Skywalker sat with his first Padawan Franz Hopper, his daughter Leia, her boyfriend Han Solo (who was cousins with Jason and Janey), Han's sidekick Chewbacca (who was Waroo's brother), his former mentor Obi-wan Kenobi and the famous Jedi Master Yoda. Anakin faced the clock above the stage. **_**Seven, eight, **_**he thought quietly…………….nearby Jeremy's cousin Patrick squatted with his nine-year-old brother Tommy and his best friend Bobby Morris. Patrick studied Bobby's pocket watch. **_**Nine….perfect! **_**He thought deviously. A strange alarm came up in Aelita's watch causing her to jump back. "What was that" asked Jeremy who heard it too. "My watch I think" said Aelita. "It must be an alien life form or something" said Odd. "Don't bet on it it's just an old piece of jewelry of my mother's that my father found when he was cleaning out the garage" said Aelita promptly. "Did leave stuff for the factory in your old garage" asked Odd. "No!" Aelita retorted, "We're having company it's supposed to be some old friends of my father's and some new Lyoko Warriors" "Have you ever met these people before?" asked Jeremy. Aelita had been wondering who these people were herself but she hadn't admitted the truth yet. "No" she said, "Well yes but I was a baby and I can't remember" "Maybe they're your aunts and uncles" said a voice. All three kids turned to see William Dunbar strutting through the curtains. "Hey guys" he said, "Wanted to wish you good luck" "Thanks" said Aelita, "And that's highly inaccurate my father was an orphan and an only child and as for my mother………….."She winced; Antea Hopper was always a painful subject. "Daddy says her family doesn't even know I exist" "Hey just trying to help" said William. "It would help if you talked to Yumi" said Jeremy. "What's the need" said Odd, "If these new Lyoko Warriors like us there's no point" Just then Toph, Aang Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Suki walked up behind the stage. "Hey guys!" Toph called, "How's it cracking? Kick any good any butts well I was gone" "TOPH!!!!!!" Aelita gave her a quick hug, Jeremy shook her hand, William slapped her five, and Odd spat on his hand and smacked it on her forehead (this was their "secret handshake"). None of them could help it, they hadn't seen Toph in a while and even though she drove most of them crazy, Lyoko was very quiet without her. "So you guys sent me a letter saying Xana's gone for good and I missed it" said Toph throwing down her bag on the floor, "Is it true? Is Lita's daddy back? You guys better not have turned off that supercomputer…………" "Calm down Toph" said Jeremy, "Yes we did defeat Xana without you, don't tell Ulrich and Yumi this, but yes the supercomputer is on." "And it's never going off" Aelita said feeling happy for the first time that day, "Thanks to my father!" "Glad you got your old man back 'Lita" Toph said grinning, "Now we should have introductions" "I'll start" said Sokka, "The name's Sokka my dad's a famous general" "Hey" said William content on picking it up with Sokka, "The name's William. My dad's a buissness man. Pretty normal guy, I'm so jealous. People must fall all over you all the time" "Yeah pretty much" said Sokka. "It's an honor to meet you all" Zuko bowed then shook the guys' hands and kissed Aelita's, "My name is Zuko, I'm crowned prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne of Fire Lord Ozai or I was. It feels like a dream to be in the presence of such noble warriors" "I said keep it subtle" shouted Toph, "I didn't tell you to suck up!" "Excuse me for being polite!" "My name's Aang" said Aang, "I'm the Avatar, but it's no big deal" "Jeremy Belquois" said Jeremy, "It's great to finally meet you guys in person" "Toph's told us all about you guys" said Katara, "I'm Katara by the way" Aelita beamed, she wondered if these people were among the mystery company that night. "My name is Aelita" she said, "Aelita Hopper. I like you necklace"****"Thanks" Katara said smiling at the thought of someone liking her gift from her late mother. "I'm Odd" said Odd cutting up his pant leg, "How's it going" "Not bad" answered Suki, "I'm Suki Heron. I'm from Kyoshi Island" "You're kinda cute" said Odd. "Back off you clown" said Sokka defensively. "She's my girl" "I'm just playin' Cracker boy" said Odd, "I have a girlfriend" "Who doesn't exist" William covered these words up with a cough. Just then dressed in their hats and gowns Charlie, Olivia, Emma, Fidelio and Gabriel walked to the other side of the stage. "Excuse me" said Charlie, "My name's Charlie Bone. We're from Bloor's Academy we're kind of meeting the kids at your school and we heard you guys introduce yourselves" "It's cool" said Jeremy, "We can all be friends" "Great" said Olivia, "I'm Olivia Vertigo. We were kind of scared you guys would be scared of us" "It's good to meet you" said Emma, "I'm Emma Tolly what Liv said is true" "Why?" asked Aelita wondering what secrets these kids had to hide. "Because weird things happen at our school" said Fidelio, "I am Fidelio Gunn. Everyone in my family is a musician." "Cool" said Odd, "And who's your home boy" "My name is Gabriel Silk" said Gabriel, "This is my first time in a uniformless school please forgive my nerve" "Yeah he has allot of problems" said a voice. Everyone turned. In walked Charlie's friends Tancred Torrson, Lysander Sage and Benjamin Brown with Tony, Edien, Stragg, and Inora hot on their heels. "We heard you guys introducing yourselves" said Tancred, "On our way in to surprise you and we ran into these hooligans as well. My name is Tancred Torrson and this is my friend Lysander Sage" "Hi" said Lysander grinning broadly. "My name is Benjamin Brown" said Benjamin, "I don't go to Bloor's but my parents are detectives. They think I should go here next year so I can be in class with Charlie" "Excuse me" said Tony, "I don't think you had our names yet we're exchange students taking a survey on the school. The name's Tony Jones." "It's great to meet you all" said Edien quietly, "My name is Edien. Edien Kellerman" "Are you guys all from the same place?" said Odd, "Allot of newbies who show up in groups are" "No" said Stragg, "Well Inora and I are from the same place but we met Tony and Edien because we were in the same foreign exchange group. I'm Martin Stagg" Stragg grimaced at the nickname. "Hi Martin" said William. "I prefer just Stagg" said Stragg. "Stagg and me have friends since we were little kids" said Inora, "I'm Inora Sparks by the way" It was then Jared and Will found their way towards the group followed by Simon, Mallory, Irma, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Taranee. "Sorry" said Jared, "We kind of overheard you guys while we were coming back here to talk me and my friend here and my siblings and her new friends kinda followed us. I'm Jared Grace" "It's okay" said Jeremy, "maybe we can all be friends" "Great" said Will, "I'm Will Vanton, well technically my name's Wilma but my friends call me Will" "She and our brother here" said Mallory coming up and putting her arms around Jared, "Have hit it off since they were five. I'm Mallory and that's Simon" She gestured her head to her other brother. "Jared and I are identical twins" said Simon, "But our mom cuts our hair different so she can tell us apart" "Good thing she did too" said Mallory, "I may only be a year older than them but I know for a fact Mom got them mixed up once when they were babies" "Okay, well I don't believe those three or any of you have our names yet" said Irma, "I'm Irma Lair" "It's a huge pleasure" said Taranee shyly, "I'm Taranee Cook" "Thanks" said Odd, "And cut the shy act guys don't like that" "It's not an act bozo" said Cornelia, "It's the way she is. I'm Cornelia Hale" "Oooh! My turn" said Hay Lin, "I'm Hay Lin Yoshiro" It was then there was a loud crash and Arthur, Leaf, Suzy, and Albert ran out from a behind the curtains followed by a swearing, running Ed. "Look bro" said Leaf, "I know you think we were banishing a monster but there's perfectly logical explanation for this" Leaf didn't notice them, until Arthur did. "Huh sorry" he said, "We're going to Kadic next year and the four of us got lost on the way to the bathroom and Ed followed and on the way in we heard you guys. I'm Arthur Penhaligon" "It's okay" said Jeremy. "Yeah it's okay for you" said Leaf, "I'll bet your brothers don't follow you around. I'm Leaf Callentyne and the dork's my brother Ed" "Her older brother" said Ed, "And anyone with a brain could see……." "We're telling the truth" Albert cut him off, "I'm Albert Harris" "Are you and her brother and sister to" asked Odd pointing to Suzy, "Because she kind of looks like you" "No" said Suzy, "We come just come from the same town. I'm Suzy Turquoise Blue" Suddenly Allie, Ahsoka, Ani, Luke, Ken, Janey, Jason, and Waroo emerged from behind the curtain. "I told you it was safe" said Ahsoka to Luke and then turned on the group, "Sorry you guys should really introduce yourselves more quietly we heard you too Luke and I are going to be teaching assistants at this school next year and these kids are going here. I'm" She stopped for minute read the alias on her hand. "Andrea Tanner" "And I'm Luke like she said" said Luke, "Luke Skylar we'll just leave kids alone we're taking a survey like them." Luke and Ahsoka ran off. "Okay" said Odd, "That was weird" "They're always weird" said Ani, "Man do I have some stories. Luke's my cousin you see. My name is Ananias Aimsworth people call me Ani and she's Allie, Andrea's sister" Allie waved. "Does she talk?" asked Aelita. "She can't" said Ani, "She has a medical condition." "I'm sorry" Aelita said to Allie who she was immediately taking to, "I think we should all be friends" Serena smilllled. "Alright enough mute girl talk" said Ken, "The name's Ken Richardson. I was a big football star at my last school" "He's lying" said Janey, "I'm Janey Sulu and the creep's my brother Jason" "I'm not a creep" said Jason, "And we're twins but I'm older than her by five minutes and twenty seconds and that's Warren McPherson" He pointed to the Wookie, "He doesn't talk either" "It's great to meet you all" said Aelita some strange Force inside said that father's mystery guests were among these kids. **

**Behind them Patrick stood with Tommy, and Bobby. "What are we doing" asked Tommy pushing his strawberry blonde hair out of his eyes. "Tell him Bobby" said Patrick, "He's got the right to know" "We're sneaking up on Jeremy and his pals and pranking them" said Bobby trying to redo his belt over his big belly. "How?" said Tommy. "Well………." Patrick began. "Yeah how?" said a voice. All three boys turned to Luke and Ahsoka towering over them. "Um hi" said Patrick surprised to see two college-age kids backstage a middle school graduation, "Were you guys held back" "Off the stage" said Luke. "Bye" said Tommy. "Wait" said Patrick, "You don't know my cousin he's a big geek" "You know geeks are the ones who make it in life" said Ahsoka, "And guys like you go to jail" "Are you gonna send us to Juvie" said Bobby, "Or give us detention" "While we are applying as teaching assistants to this school" said Ahsoka, "But seeing it's almost summer vacation the detention thing is a no" "What about Juvie" asked Bobby. "Well" said Luke, "My father is a cop sort of but I won't talk to him you're free to go" Patrick walked out with Tommy and Bobby. "Man was that close?" said Tommy as they were leaving, "Daddy would kill us if we got sent to Juvie" Patrick had tried coming to Kadic this year but, his parents wanted at a closer school to his home, but since his father (a kleptomaniac and a heavy drinker) had been arrested for the second time and set up under house arrest at his uncle's house, next year Patrick and Tommy would be going to Kadic. It was important they were sent to the right school seeing they both were troublemakers and got expelled from just about every school they'd ever been to. As for Bobby he was also from a troubled background seeing how his father had left and was now on Death Row. "Forget the old man and shut up Tommy" said Patrick, "We just nailed the biggest dork wad mistake a guy can make" "Tommy's right Patrick" said Bobby, "Mother would die if I wound up on Death Row with Dad" "For the millionth time, Bob" said Patrick, "Death Row is just made up your dad's probably rockin' the Casinos in Las Vegas" "Yeah or maybe he's like your dad who can't go within a mile of this hick town" "That's different" said Patrick.**

**There were about 45 kids in the Kadic Academy graduating class, Aelita's fake last name was Stones which made her no. 44. She had a long time to wait before it was her turn. Aelita could hear, the last lines of Ulrich's speech, already. It was almost time. "Oh, gee, gosh!" his voice echoed through the auditorium, "What is the point of this thing! We're not even leaving next year" Aelita sighed; she knew Ulrich and Yumi should've listened to her father. If they had, Ulrich wouldn't be in a bad mood, now. "Thank you Mr. Stern" came the voice of Sissi's father Mr. Delmas, "Now for once let's hear from a student who **_**actually**_** went the extra mile without complaining, a girl who has never once given up, Aelita Stones." Aelita held her breath. She hadn't prepared a written speech but she still knew what she was going to say. She walked out to the podium with her head held high and turned to the audience. "For a Junior High student" she began, "Kadic Academy is a just another boarding school. But for someone whose life is taking a turn from an adventure they thought was over but was really only beginning it's a place where find unexpected treasure and receive unexpected gifts. And learn unexpected things about yourself" Down in the audience her father held his breath. "She sounds like her mother" he whispered to Anakin. "I noticed" Anakin whispered back, "She looks like her too." "Sometimes" Aelita continued, "You want to give having adventures and being who you've become here and return to a normal life there's no such thing as returning to a normal life you have it once in your life and once it's over it's over some people don't have a normal life at all" She wasn't referring to this, but to their defeat of Xana, and the vow she made with Jeremy, Odd, and William. As well as the mysterious new friends she'd made today and whatever her future held.**

**Chapter 2: Night of secrets.**

The Hermitage in Glen Oak Pennsylvania May 21 1800 hours

**That night Aelita finally met her father's mystery guests, they were in fact people she'd never met before. The only different thing from what she expected was six of her new friends from the graduation were among them. Aelita should have known they'd be coming to her house tonight she liked them especially the ones she'd already met but she couldn't help thinking they were a little odd-looking. Ahsoka (who until a point in this story Aelita will know as Andrea) was a pretty African-Caucasian girl with long black hair and blue-grey eyes (it a was a human disguise in reality Ahsoka and Allie were Togruta which have reddish brown skin and blue and white head tails). Allie looked at lot like expect her hair was longer, her eyes were purple, and she smiled more than her serious acting sister. Luke was a handsome young man with slightly long sandy-blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled. Ani was a cute-looking teenage boy with light brown spiky hair and pale blue eyes. Janey had budding breasts, long curly brown hair and brown eyes that had made it look like she was up to something. Jason was chubby and had the same hair only it was flat not curly and the same eyes only their dark with worry instead bright with mischief. Luke's father Andrew (who was of course really Anakin Skywalker) seemed to be an old friend of her father's, he looked like his son only his hair was graying and his face was covered in scars. Luke's sister Leia was tall, thin, pale and kind of pretty, her hair dark brown and curly and her eyes were the same impudent color. Her boyfriend Hank (who was really Han Solo) was a cousin of Jason and Janey's; he had the same brown hair and eyes and had strong muscles. Ben Kenton (who was really Obi-wan Kenobi) seemed to also be an old friend of her father's, he was strong elderly man with gray-streaked-brown hair and light blue eyes. Then there was Yoda, he too was a friend of her father's and didn't seem to be less then 930 years old with ferrety little form of a pale, bald, elderly man with tufts of gray hair around his head (it was a human disguise no one was sure what species Yoda was only that it had green skin and big ears). Aelita couldn't quite figure them out, she liked them but being a shy girl stopped her from interacting them……….until dinner. "Okay so he walks into the store and says 'Stand down this is a hold-up" Anakin was not telling a story from Jedi adventures but from his childhood on Tatooine, "And Watto says 'If you want the dry cleaners it's on the next block over we're closed'" Everyone expect Aelita (because didn't get it), Allie (because of course she couldn't laugh) and Leia (for reasons you can probably understand) snorted in their spaghetti sauce. "He didn't call the police" Aelita interrupted, "Did he even recognize the danger" "Of course not where I grew up that kind of thing happened everyday" said Anakin stabbing a meatball in half, "So anyway the guy just left and Watto really did close the store for a week I might add" "Why do people call him Watto?" "It's a long story" said Anakin. **_**Smart kid **_**he thought, **_**how long does Franz expect me to pull this "normal cop" thing off? She's already getting suspicious! **_** "So Aelita" said Franz quickly changing the subject, "Maybe you should tell everyone some stories you have about your friends" "Well I don't know" said Aelita. "Come on please" said Leia, "If I hear one more of Dad's Lame-o would-be-robbery stories I'm gonna crack" Aelita knew wanted to add Allie, Ani and the Twins to the group, plus she felt a strange connection to all of them. She quickly thought up the best thing ever to happen that would blow no cover. "Okay" she said, "so we're all in gym class….." Aelita recounted the entire event of Dodge ball day in the school gymnasium. "And then the paramedic asks Jim 'You worked with Dodge ball injuries?' and Jim says 'I'd rather not talk about'" Aelita said five minutes later there were a few snorts and Jason almost choked on his parsley, "Well anyway after Herb got his body cast removed they had Dodge ball banned and seven different people got sued" "That school gym needs better security" said Ahsoka through a mouthful of meatball and then she swallowed, "And a more competent gym teacher" "That's what all fifteen of the complaining told Mr. Delmas" Aelita laughed, "The gym teacher thing not the security thing" "Who hired that man anyway" ask Obi-wan Kenobi who was quick to get over a funny joke, "He doesn't sound like a very good influence or safety regulation" "No one knows" said Aelita. "Speaking off that gym teacher was he really a war pilot" asked Han Solo biting into a slice of garlic bread. "I think so" said Aelita. "In what war?" asked Ani and Luke at the same time. "Probably Vietnam" answered Aelita, "But I wouldn't know seeing how he'd 'rather not talk about it'" "Be facts his stories may not" said Yoda, "Clumsy and arrogant he is. Hiding a bitter truth he maybe" "What a dork" said Leia, "I can't wait to meet him" "I can't wait to prank him" said Janey. Allie smiled. Aelita smiled back "So" she said not feeling so uncomfortable around this people anymore, "How come you've never visited before" "We're extremely busy" said Anakin shooting Franz a look that said "the things I do for you". "Oh" said Aelita. The silence remerged. **

**Downtown at the Glen Oak apartment building center, Jeremy was having dinner with his father, uncle and cousins. "So I walk right into that convenience store and I tell the guy 'stand down this a holdup'" Patrick was describing his latest expulsion from the last public school in Camden South Carolina which had been the last city in South Carolina which had him going to school in Pennsylvania, "And he just looks at me and he says 'get outta here kid we're closed' and then he calls the cops and I get arrested" "I was his lookout" said Tommy. "You guys do know you could have gotten a criminal record" said Jeremy who was already in a bad mood because his alcoholic uncle had ordered chili fries and made Sloppy Joes when he'd asked for lobster and popcorn shrimp. "Nah two good conditions got us off" said Patrick, "One Bobby's mom bailed us out and two they were aware it was a prank" "How did that get you expelled" asked Jeremy finishing a bite of beefy carcass. "We skipped class" said Patrick. "Bobby got kicked out that same day because he couldn't bring up his academic probation" said Tommy. "You're acting like this some sort of victory" said Jeremy, "If you keep this up you'll be going to Juvenile Hall" "Ah quit you're yapping the Big House ain't that bad" said Horace Belquois. "Jeremy, do what he says" said Jeremy's father Michael. Jeremy groaned. Uncle Horace was only older than his father by a year, yet he had more status in the family because he was abusive and an alcoholic. Since Jeremy could remember his uncle had pushed his father around, he'd even forced his father into divorcing his mother when he divorced his wife Meredith. And now Jeremy would be stuck with for the next 52 months. "So Jerry" There was another reason for Jeremy to hate his uncle the stupid nickname, "How's your life goin'" "It's going" said Jeremy through a mouthful of chili fries. "Nothin' to tell about school grades" asked Uncle Horace through his third helping of Sloppy Joes, "What about class projects or a………girl." "Huh?" "The boys said you had girlfriend what's her name huh………….Alicia" "It's Aelita" said Jeremy, "And we're just friends" "You don't act like" said Tommy preparing a chili fry tower. "Dad may I be excused" said Jeremy who was already half way to the door. "Go on son" said Michael, "I'll see you tomorrow" Jeremy groaned again, his family stank.  
Near Kadic Academy there was a neighborhood in Glen Oak, in this neighborhood lived the Ishyama family and there was where Aang would be staying the night and was now having dinner. "Doesn't Toph have any normal friends" asked Hiroki Ishyama Yumi's 11-year-old younger brother catapulting a ball of mustard into Sokka's dipping sauce. "Hey" said Toph and Sokka at the same time. "There is nothing wrong with my friends" said Toph. "I hate wasabi" said Sokka. "Excuse me Mam" asked Zuko, "May I be excused I have work to do" "What kind of work?" Mrs. Kimiko Ishyama looked up from her sushi rolls. "Don't listen to him Mom he's lying" said Yumi Ishyama, "Trying to get out of eating our dessert" "Is it my fault you guys chose to order Chinese take-out when I told my friends we were having a home-cooked meal" said Toph. "Just let me go and argue later" said Zuko picking up his backpack and leaving. "But Sparky…………………" Toph began. "I'm used to family squabbles at Dinner" Zuko called back. "He can be grouchy" said Katara quickly. "He can be?" asked Mr. Takeo Ishyama, "He's been grouchy since you got here" "Well he's like that" said Suki. "Yeah" said Sokka, "Hey Toph's aunt could you pass the hot sauce" Aang missed allot of the conversation because he was looking at the television. On the screen a man was chopping up a crab. "Why'd they kill him?" Aang asked angrily forgetting where he was. "Aang are you alright?"asked Katara. "He didn't do anything to anybody?" Aang seethed, "Why'd they kill him" "Oh yeah" said Hiroki, "What about that chopped up chicken you're eating" "Chopped-up chicken?" Aang was suddenly brought back down to earth, "What chopped up chicken?" "Look at what you're eating" said Yumi. Aang looked and realized they were right. "Can I go?" he said, "I'm a vegetarian" "You can go" said Mr. Ishyama. Aang got up and left. "Aang wait" Katara chased him. "Aunt Kim" Toph asked Mrs. Ishyama, "Can I see you in the hallway right now" Before Mrs. Ishyama could answer they were already in the hallway. "What is it Toph?" her aunt asked her. "It's not working out" said Toph, "Everyone's fighting and Aang, Katara, and Zuko walked out on Dinner. Your kids are getting bratty" "It's just Hiroki" said Mrs. Ishyama, "Yumi's going through her early mid-life crisis" "People get grouchy and selfish and only hang out with one of their friends in their mid-life crisis?" "No but what she's going through is very similar to what your uncle's been going through at work" "If Uncle T starts acting like……..that" said Toph, "I'll scream" "Well thankfully it's just with work" said Mrs. Ishyama, "So ready for dessert" "No wasabi, or raw fish or fortune cookies" said Toph. "No promises" said her aunt.**

**Back at the Hermitage dinner was over and Aelita, Ahsoka and Allie were getting ready for bed in Aelita's bedroom. Aelita gratefully accepted them into her room; it was an easy decision for an only child who had never shared a bedroom. However they hadn't spoken since dinner. "Excuse" Aelita said breaking the silence, "How long do you think you'll be here" "Why" Ahsoka looked up from pulling a fresh blanket over her cot, "already want us gone" "No" Aelita said trying not to be rude, "I was just curious" "Well we aren't sure" said Ahsoka, "we might be moving in" "Here in this house" asked Aelita. "I don't know" Ahsoka answered, "Probably just to Glen Oak. Allie and Ani are going to school at Kadic. Everyone thinks Hank and Leia want to get married and move in together. And Andrew's wife still isn't back from her buissness trip" "What's her career" "She's a Politian" Allie who was sitting on her bed made a signal with her hand. "What does that mean?" Aelita was confused. "It means she wishes we could tell you everything now" said Ahsoka sitting down beside her sister. "About what?" Aelita asked. "I can't tell you that" Ahsoka said flatly. **_**No matter does much I want to **_**she thought, **_**her dad's an idiot I can't pull this charade for this much longer**_**. "Not yet" she added pulling Allie close. "Where are your parents?" Aelita said sitting down on her own bed. Suddenly both sisters were silent. "Sorry" said Aelita. "It's okay" Ahsoka answered, "I was only five and Allie was just a baby when they died" Aelita couldn't believe it, they were orphans. All alone in the world, just the two of them and one of them couldn't even talk. It made her think of her mother. "You know we aren't alone" said Ahsoka, "We have people and your dad's one of them" "He is" Aelita wondered. "Yeah" Ahsoka said softly. "Do you know my mother to" Aelita couldn't help it. "No one knows where she is" Ahsoka said quickly, "Everyone thinks she's dead" "Oh" Aelita tried not to cry. **_**But she isn't dead**_** she urged herself **_**she's alive and well I can feel it.**__**Me and my big mouth**_** Ahsoka thought, **_**I want her to be my friend not to hate me. I am such a Bubblehead. And to make that worse everyone thinks she'll wind up my Padawan. Why'd I say that?**_** Allie quickly made another hand symbol. "What's she saying now?" asked Aelita. "She's saying we need to stop talking about our families" said Ahsoka turning to her sister, "Okay Baby we'll stop" Allie made another hand signal. "Is she thanking you?" asked Aelita. "No" said Ahsoka with a laugh, "She's telling me not to call her 'Baby'" **_**Yeah definitely sisters **_**Aelita thought. "So why can't you tell me…." She asked. "You need time" said Ahsoka, "Time to learn and discover. Time to understand" Aelita knew they were hiding something, she just didn't know what. "Why does talk with her hands" Aelita asked quickly changing the subject, "Why doesn't she just write what she wants to say down" "She doesn't like to use up paper" said Ahsoka, "She's an artist" "Really" said Aelita. All three girls were already in their pajamas. Allie made a third hand signal. "What…." "It means 'Goodnight'" "Well goodnight" Aelita said climbing under the blankets. "Goodnight" said Ahsoka giving Allie a quick kiss and going back to her own bed. Allie turned off the lights and climbed back into bed. Aelita lay awake thinking about her mother and about her future. She tried not a have one of her nightmares but all she could think about was that tomorrow she didn't know how knew, but tomorrow everything would change. **_**Goodnight Mum **_**she thought, **_**wherever you are. **_**And Aelita fell asleep into troubled dreams of her mother and of her life. **

_**It hadn't always been this way. Antea Hopper remembered brighter days; the days spent playing in the snow with Aelita, the days with Franz reading by the fire place, even the days cleaning for her sister, Ursa (who was Zuko and Azula's mother) seemed beautiful in the midst of these terrible days, spent cooking and cleaning for Agram, the Bloors, Admiral Zhao, and all the other Separatist. But where could Antea go? She was trapped in a dank place called "the Void", which was an evil hollow where the bad guys ruled the world, and people went if they were not quite dead and not quite alive, not even Hades lord of the Dead knew they were there. "Get back to work, servant" Asajj Ventress a dangerous assassin knocked Antea over, "You can't just stand around" "Alright, alright. Yeesh!" said the sad woman picking herself off the floor, "Do I look like a soccer ball to you" Antea's only way of ignoring the emptiness and sorrow of missing her Franzie and Baby was acting rebellious to her captors, her older sister Ursa on the other hand never once had a rebellious heart as a child, and preferred to attend to her work. "Don't get in his way" Ursa urged Antea, "And she'll stop being in yours all the time" "You've got no guts" Antea told her sister, "Why do you let them push you around?" "They're monsters" said Ursa. Antea made a face, of course Ursa had "a good reason", ever since they were children it seemed Ursa always had "a good reason", Antea was a born Saudi Arabian tradition rebel, Ursa followed the rules because "Mama said so", Antea tried to be smart and help animals, Ursa was purposely stupid and avoided animals because "Brainy women don't get men and neither do girls who make friends with crap", Antea followed her heart, Ursa went along with marrying Ozai because "he had plenty of money and was handsome". "You know we can beat them" said her sister, "And even if I'm wrong my husband and daughter will come and save us, with their wonderful friends" "Don't make me laugh" said a voice behind her back, Antea spun around to see Yorath Yewbeam, "Your husband is a weak man, and your daughter won't make it here without her powers" Antea gulped in worry, Franz might not be as weak as he was as a boy or when Xana had kidnapped him, but he still was sickly, and what on earth did Yorath mean by Aelita wouldn't make it here "without her powers"? "You don't scare me, shape-shifter!" she shouted, hiding her fear, "My daughter has her powers and used them to save my husband's life." "Don't get too rebellious" said Ursa. Her words came too late; Antea had just jumped on the scarred, shape-shifter's stomach and was clawing at him like a cat to a ball of yarn. Yorath pushed her off. "There are times ingrate!" he said, "that I wish you and your sister stopped acting so childish" "Nice work" Ursa said, "Now they're mad at BOTH of us" Antea glared at her sister, there were times…………Suddenly all she see could was terrible problems her husband and child got into, she fell to the ground only to face Agram. "I'm sure Franz and Aelita are fine" said the wicked man. "Who told you their names" "You did when you first got here" Antea smelled a rat; the villains were up to something.**_

**It was about midnight when Aelita woke up from her strange dream which she barely remembered, she looked around to see on one side of her Ahsoka was sleeping peacefully and on the other Allie was sitting up in bed with pencil and paper. Aelita watched as her new friend began draw a picture of the full moon outside. It was so vivid, silvery with a tender gray lining and stars all around. "You really are an Artist aren't" said Aelita. Allie nodded. "You should enter a contest" Aelita whispered, "You're way better than Odd" Technically Odd wasn't a real artist, he drew comic strips. Allie shook her head as if to say: "I draw for fun not for competition" "Sorry" Aelita said, "But one day you'll be famous" Allie smiled and made a symbol saying "thank you". Aelita was sure of it. Suddenly the big clock in the hall chimed midnight and Aelita jumped. When the big clock in the hall of the Hermitage struck twelve, it reminded Aelita three peculiar things: 1. it was the one household appliance her father owned that still worked (minus the supercomputer) 2. She'd almost lost him on midnight of the day they defeated Xana and 3. She had fainted the day her mother disappeared and woken up on midnight. "Sorry" she said, "I just don't like that clock" Allie looked perplexed and then handed Aelita the picture of the Moon. "Don't you want it" asked Aelita. Allie shook her head. "Thanks" said Aelita, "You know Van Gogh only had one ear and he was a great artist" Allie grinned. "I can see we're going to be good friends" said Aelita, "You know there's this other secret my friends and I have I don't know if you know. I'll tell you later." **_**Oh I know.**_** Allie thought. It was then Aelita's thoughts turned to the strange children Ulrich and Yumi had eaten with at the after party: the mean-looking girl with her messed-up blonde hair and bossy voice, the queerly terrifying boy with his weather-beaten hair and iceberg eyes, the untidy younger boy with his over-sized ears and all the things stuck to him, the younger expressionless girls, who barely talked or moved and when they did it didn't sound or look very nice. Aelita didn't like any of them, and could understand that Sissi wanted to sit with them, but Ulrich and Yumi? Allie couldn't understand it either; she'd thought Ulrich Stern and Yumi Ishyama were good people. It was then the crash came, it was a loud and violent crash that echoed up to her bedroom. Aelita jumped. Someone had broken in****. ****The crash hadn't been more than a cookie jar on the kitchen floor. It had been caused by two 15-year-old Artificial Intelligences Tituba Ravenwood and Brainiac Z. They were stealing food again neither of them could cook. Tituba was a farm girl from the Replica of the planet Alderaan, her parents had died when she was four forcing her to live with Stewart and Bernadette her abusive aunt and uncle. Tituba had spent the longest eight years of her life herding cattle and making dinner for Stewart and Bernadette, she'd been their servant girl while their son Jemmy had been as spoiled as a farm boy could be. When she was twelve Tituba had been threatened by Bernadette to clean Jemmy's room for or be beaten raw which had led to her meeting Brainiac. Brainiac's story was different he'd been the only child of wealthy benefactors in the online Futurist Game, brought up to be a Buissness man like his father. Even though all of Brainiac's life was goofing off, rap music, video games, television sports and watching scary movies, his parents had tried to prohibit such things but Brainiac wouldn't give them up. He skipped school one day when he was twelve to go to a movie he'd been dying to see with his friend Borg and his dog Rick, Brainiac had been caught and was sent to banishment camp. He failed and now he and Tituba were stealing food on earth. "I can't believe you wanted to steal from this house" said Tituba, "It stinks in here" "It's allot better than everywhere you've volunteered" said Brainiac grabbing uncooked box of pasta. Tituba groaned; she could've ditched him anytime she wanted if he wasn't the only friend she had in the world. "Well I still don't like it" she said spearing a pear with her knife and licking it. The Juice was sweet, and sour all at once. "And you were saying" said Brainiac noticing the satisfied look on her face. "It's just a pear" said Tituba. "Well it's still your dinner" said Brainiac taking a cookie jar down from the top shelf and taking a cookie out, "Make it last" Brainiac bit into the cookie chewed it, swallowed it and grabbed another. "Yum" he said between mouthfuls, "These cookies are the best I've ever had" "If you want to eat that garbage" said Tituba gathering some fruit into a bag, "Just go ahead I'll have dinner in the boat" "No wait Titty Tat" said Brainiac, "You have to eat some of these their delicious" "Now I know why they call you Brainiac Z, Brainy" said Tituba, "You aren't smart and your brain is a zero" But she went over to see anyway and took a cookie from the jar and took a bite, it tasted it good. "So do you want another?" asked Brainiac. Tituba reached for the jar without answering, she accidently knocked from his hand causing a loud crash. And the two kids left as quickly as they could. Three hours late there was a knock at the door and a woman with long gray hair entered and turned on the light in the living room.**

**Aelita had just fallen back to sleep when a feeling on her back jolted her awake. She didn't open her eyes. "Get up! Now!" said a voice. Aelita opened her emerald eyes to see the Bloor's Academy school Matron (who Charlie's great aunt Lucretia). "Smarten yourself up girl!" The wicked women hollered, "What do you think you look like?!" Aelita realized her short pink hair was as usual unruly. Matron walked over to Ahsoka's cot and jabbed hard in the head. "Hey what's the big idea?" said Ahsoka sitting up and rubbing the spot where Matron had jabbed her. "We'll be late with that attitude" said Matron tugging at Allie's hair. "Late for what" asked Aelita. "You Ignoramus" said Matron, "Mr. Ezekiel is taking us to Honduras" "It's three o'clock in the morning" said Ahsoka. "Just get up and get dressed" said Matron, "It was Mr. Delmas's idea. He thinks it will 'bring the students closer together'. A stupid idea in my opinion" "Yeah pretty stupid" said Ahsoka pulling on a pair of jeans. "DAD!!!!!" Aelita called, "Did you know about this?" Franz Hopper's head appeared around the doorway. "About what Sweetheart?" he asked nervously. "That we were going to Honduras" his daughter asked. "Trust me" Franz said, "I had no idea" "Well the plane leaves in a half an hour. So get ready and get your obnoxious house guest going or we're leaving without you" Hastily Aelita put on a pink flannel shirt, her own pair of khaki jeans, a sun visor and a pair of sandals, as well as packing her backpack and suitcase with everything needed for a trip to Honduras She then helped Allie pack. And the two girls walked out together with Ahsoka following. The three met the others halfway and separated. Ahsoka and Luke took Luke's blue Mercury Sable. Obi-wan, Anakin and Yoda took Anakin's red-and-black van. Han, Leia, and the Twins took Han's black cutlass. So Aelita, Allie, Ani and Franz went in Franz's brown jeep. The jeep was almost as old as Aelita herself and broken down from its years on the road. "It could be worse" said Ani, "This thing could be killing the environment." "Yeah I**

**CHAPTER 10: THE DROWNING**

Kadic Academy Camp in Honduras June 1800 hours

**Aelita and Allie were sitting together in their tent when they heard something outside**

"**You, back-stabbing lowlife lying traitors!" Ahsoka roared at Ulrich and Yumi, "Who even let you in the group?" "Poor young Padawan" sneered Lumiya in the same gently repulsive way her mother was known to do, "You actually thought you could trust Ulrich and Yumi to save your precious baby sister's voice. You let your guard down as did the insolent Della Robia beast, the Reckless Dunbar brat, the smart-alecky Belquois boy and Hopper's aimless little girl!" Luke and Ahsoka brandished their Lightsabers in anger. "My father was right" said Luke, "You Sterns are cheats! But why'd you betray your friends" "They were never our friends" said Ulrich brandishing his own switchblade, "Turning the Supercomputer on behind backs and refusing to ever turn it off again! Ostracizing us from the Group! Hanging out with those freaks! They're the ones who betrayed **_**us!"**_** "First of all one of **_**those freaks**_** is my sister" said Ahsoka picking Ulrich up by his shirt collar and slamming him against a tree so her Lightsaber blade met his neck, "And second you don't understand the honor of being a Jedi because you think there's pleasure in being 'normal'**__**if you knew your 'normal' life was over when it was then you'd understand what this war is really about!" "Get your hands off my boyfriend" shouted Yumi striking her staff at Ahsoka's head. Luke deflected it with his Lightsaber and knocked Yumi into the Canal. "Keep your weapon off my friend" he said sweating angrily. "The Canal! That is a very interesting idea Little Skywalker boy" said Eon, "He has some very interesting plans. Doesn't he Dagbert?" "Just Like his father" said Dagbert, "Like Father! Like son! The apple never falls far from the tree!" "Does his idea give you any good ideas, Dagbert" asked Lumiya. "Why yes" said Dagbert. **_**Oh Force! **_**Thought Ahsoka, **_**What are these people up to! First, they make me believe they can help me cure Allie. Now, they act like they actually like Luke's plan the way their parents do with Anakin's ideas all the time.**_** "It gives me a very good idea" said Dagbert. Ulrich suddenly kicked Ahsoka backward freeing himself and knocking her into the Canal. Yumi climbed out. "Okay" said Dagbert, "This is my brilliant idea let's see how Skywalker likes seeing his girlfriend drown" "I can swim you no good creature-drowning fish face" shouted Ahsoka, "And I am **_**not **_**his girlfriend!" Just then a wave of water came, Ahsoka suddenly remembered Dagbert Endless drowned people and too late too. She was knocked below, pulled into the deep by a current stronger than she had ever been. "SOKA!" Luke hollered running up to her, "NO!" "Should we drown **_**him**_** too" asked Dorcas sneering. "No" said Yolanda, "Let him save his little friend!" Luke jumped into the water and swam as fast as he could, desperate to get to Ahsoka before she drowned. He didn't care if he drowned too. He didn't care that the Separatists were right above him. He didn't care that Ulrich and Yumi had betrayed the Lyoko Warriors. All he could think of was Ahsoka. She'd been his best friend for almost fourteen years. For ten years she'd been his only friend. He was in love with her. If Ahsoka Tano died part of Luke Skywalker would be lost too. Who'd take care of Allie then? Luke spied Ahsoka nearly at the bottom of the Canal, he dove down and carried her up through the treacherous water. Not fit for swimming. But Luke didn't care; he had to save his friend. As the water sloshed through his eyes, Luke reached land carrying Ahsoka Red Cross style. He set her down on the banks and looked around. The Sith kids were gone. "Hey, Ahsoka!" Luke gently slapped his friend's face there was no response, "Hey Snips! Snipsey! Can you hear me? Are you alright? Please don't die!" Ahsoka just lay there. Tears stung Luke's eyes making him wetter. He hugged Ahsoka close to him, she couldn't die now. She was only nineteen years old. She'd barely begun living. She was his best friend for Pete's sake. And Luke loved her as more than a friend he had for almost fourteen years. He felt so angry like he wanted to see Dagbert dead. Suddenly a voice broke the silence. "Sweetheart, are you alright" Luke turned to see His mother out on the Canal in a life raft. "Mom! I mean Mother!" He said. Padme quickly rowed over to her son and Ahsoka, she wanted to ask what happened but the young Togruta girl lying there in Luke's arms said it all. Ahsoka's face was grayish green and her head-tails full of water. Padme climbed from the boat, waded close enough to the two of them, and hugged Luke as he cried hysterically. "She can't die!" Luke cried, "Her sister needs her! She's only nineteen!" "I know Little One" Padme said softly being half-reminded of soothing him to sleep as a baby and half-reminded of Anakin after his mother died, "I won't let her die we'll get her help I promise my Love" Padme kissed the top of her son's head and then picked up Ahsoka the same way Luke had. "We better get her help quickly" she said, "Her pulse is getting weak she might not make it!" "Okay Mother" said Luke suddenly realizing his friend was still alive and climbing into the life raft, "Where are we going" Padme took off her red vest and pulled back Ahsoka's head so she could place it under like a pillow. "Do you have her human skin?" she asked her son. "We can't take her to our camp" said Luke, "If Dagbert sees her he'll know she survived and I don't have her human skin besides even if I did we couldn't. Because if she dies I don't want her to be wearing it when it happens" "You're a good friend" said Padme taking out two towels handing one to Luke and spreading the other over Ahsoka's body, "But I guess we're going to my camp. I'll contact your father and the others and tell them to come to the east cave on the west side of the Canal." Luke noticed his mother looked worried. "Is there something wrong with the cave?" Padme took out an Asthma inhaler-like device and pressed to Ahsoka's blue lips. "This is an oxygen-protractor it'll help" she said, "No it's just if she's dying I kind of hoped it wouldn't be around……………him" "Who?" asked Luke. "Fire Lord Ozai." Padme said sheepishly. Luke held his breath, he didn't want to do this but it was the only thing to save his best friend. **

**Back at the camp, Commander Bly was still looking at Padme's note. "With all do respect for the Senator I don't understand why she'd run out on us" He said. "You wouldn't" said General Secura promptly, "But I think she's right. Maternal instincts are almost as powerful as The Force itself. Those kids could be in real Danger" "If you really think that" said Bly, "Why aren't you out on the Canal too" "Are you mad?" Aayla almost slapped her Clone Commander, "I'm not leaving with the Fire Lord here! Besides it says only to follow her if she's gone more than fifteen minutes" "She was gone for fifteen minutes three hours ago" "What?!" General Secura jumped, "Why didn't you **_**tell me**__**three hours ago"**_** "I thought we weren't goin'" said Commander Bly. "What if whatever she thought attacked the kids got her!" the Twi'lek Jedi turned around and banged her head on a tree trunk, "The Force told me she was right! Why I didn't I follow her when we first found the note! I am such an idiot!" "Calm down, general" said Bly, "The Senator's probably taking a break from Ozai. You know goin' to the school camp, meetin' the new Warrior Council, maybe playin' some Tonsil Hockey with General Skywalker!" "Alright that last one was a visual I really didn't need" Aayla was worried enough without picturing what "Tonsil Hockey" maybe. As if reading her mind Commander Bly said, "In case you didn't know, Tonsil Hockey means she's probably kissing him" "OH" said General Secura quickly, "But I'm still finding the Witches and the other Jedi and we're still going after Senator Amidala. And just to clarify if she was going to kiss Anakin for three hours and fifteen minutes she wouldn't take her two-ton bag of emergency equipment" Out on the Canal Luke leaned over Ahsoka's unconscious form holding her hand with one of his own and pumping the Oxygen Protractor into her lungs with the other. "Are you sure he won't be in a good mood" he asked his mother. "If he is it means Uncle Jarjar isn't being clumsy, General Vebb isn't being lazy and Masters Secura, Fitso, Plo, Luminara, and Windu are finally doing what he says" said Padme rowing the life raft carefully, "So let me get this straight your father and the others **_**don't**_** know you did this" "It was an Allie thing" said Luke, "We knew they understood, we just didn't want anyone to get hurt" "More an Aelita Hopper thing to me" said Padme. "Kind of" Luke admitted, "She's really mad at her father for keeping this from her 'till now so she isn't speaking to us" "Like Mother. Like Daughter" said Padme as if speaking a two-year-old child taking on the tantrums of a younger sibling, "She just has too much of Antea in her" "What was her mother like at Aelita's age" "Lukey, baby you remember your Aunt Antea" said Padme softly, "She was a very complicated woman" "I guess" said Luke, "So, what are the odds…….." Without finishing his sentence Luke looked sadly at Ahsoka lying on the raft looking like a dying animal. "The Fire Lord will be merciful" said Padme, "Luke I don't want to lie to you. Especially, seeing how a parent lying to a child is exactly how we got into this mess. But I don't want you to feel threatened or more importantly especially to you that Ahsoka is being threatened…………" "Mother you can tell me" said Luke who looked like no news could be worse than what had already happened, "I can handle it" For a moment Padme thought about being quiet, after all she'd seen how horrible it was for Anakin after his mother died. But she reminded herself even though Luke would always be her baby, he was a grown man now almost a Jedi probably on the way to being an even better Jedi than his father was now. "Alright" she said grimacing, "The Fire Lord doesn't like hitch hikers especially not injured ones. The last one we brought was thrown into the Canal by ten Dai Lee agents" "Well maybe he'll help Ahsoka because she's only nineteen and she has a little sister who needs her" Luke was sounding much more optimistic than he was, "I mean the guy who got thrown into the Canal was like thirty right" "Oh look we're already there" said Padme pointing over the Canal to a mossy cave covered in roots and feeling thankful for a good reason to change the subject. It had three Clone troopers on guard duty and a Fire Nation flag the same color as the moss. "This is it" said Luke to Ahsoka, "Don't worry you'll be alright. Everything is going to be alright" As they neared the cave Luke spied ten only too familiar Jedi Knights, two only too familiar witches, an only too familiar Gungan and two dropouts that he knew only by faces in the archives. "Wow big crowd" he told his mother, "Is the Fire Lord's protection this important" Before Padme could answer Jarjar ran up between her and Luke. "There yoosa are. Weesa was just going to put together a search party for yoosa, but now here yoosa are. Mesa glad that yoosa all right. Where's Soka" he said happily hugging them. "Um uncle Jarjar" said Luke pushing him off, "You're standing on her." Jarjar looked down to see the half-drowned Togruta girl lying on the raft's floor, her face a deathly gray. "Mesa sorry" he said awkwardly stepping out of the boat. Master Windu stepped in as fast as Jarjar stepped out and kneeled down beside Ahsoka. "Is this the reason for your absence, Senator" he asked. "Why yes" said Padme. "Is your boy strong?" asked the old Jedi Master. "I'm fine" said Luke, "So, how bad is the damage" Master Windu looked from Luke to Padme to Ahsoka for a moment and then said, "She is stable but her lungs have filled with water. She may not survive the night without proper treatment" "But she's only nineteen" said Luke, "She can't die! Allie needs her!" "Calm down Lucas" said Master Windu, "I said without proper treatment. We must get her to her a healer quickly" "Who did this" asked Master Fitso climbing into the life raft to help Luke carry his sick friend from the boat. "Dagbert Endless" said Luke. "He's Lord Grimwald's son" said Nahdar in disbelief. After being lifted from the boat Ahsoka was placed on a stretcher carried by two of the strongest Clones and brought into the cave where Luke explained everything that had happened. **

"**So you and Ahsoka underhandedly disobeyed direct orders from General Kenobi and your father as well as General Hopper to save Allana's voice and win Aelita Hopper's trust" belayed Orwin once they were inside. "Pretty much" said Luke who just recently learned the Nahroomian's name. "Like father. Like son." chortled Hakoda. "It was her idea" said Luke, "But I wanted to help her so bad and now she's hurt" "It was not your doing" said Master Plo. "There will be a lesson on knowing when something is dangerous" said Master Windu, "But for now let us tend to Ahsoka. General Secura, have a battalion send word to Skywalker, Kenobi, Hopper and Yoda. Master Fitso, gather fire wood and tinder. General Vebb, tell Hana and Evu to stop teasing the Fire Lord. Master Callentyne, retrieve some herbs for tea. Master Luminara, you, Orwin, and Jones patrol the south wall. Jacob, you, General Spiderwick and Master Plo take the north. Elphaba, get your magic book and a sleeping bag. Senator Amidala, collect your emergency supplies. Glinda, find the children some warm clothes" "What does Mesa do?" asked Jarjar. The look on Master Windu's face said: **_**Don't do anything stupid.**_** But Padme's voice said, "You can help Luke watch over his friend Jarjar" "Okay" said Jarjar. A few minutes later Ahsoka was lain out on the cave floor where Glinda worked hard to strip her of her wet clothes. Elphaba worked beside her unrolling a sleeping bag and murmuring basic magic chants, while Padme applied an oxygen protractor to her mouth. "I still don't get why everyone thinks it's a bad idea for me to give her my clothes" said Glinda half-heartedly. "Glin, open your eyes" said Elphaba, "You don't own a single dress that will fit in the sleeping bag" "Well" said Glinda stubbornly removing Ahsoka's red flannel shirt and the scarlet tube top underneath it, "I'm just trying to make her look like a proper girl" "You ignored that comment, right?" Elphaba asked Padme. "She never said it" was Padme's answer. "You two have no sense of style" said Glinda. Ahsoka made a Groggy breathing sound but did not move a muscle as Glinda redressed her in a white gown. "It looks like that was the closest thing to rebellion" Elphaba said pushing Ahsoka into the sleeping bag, "She'll be a nightmare when she wakes up" "**_**If **_**she wakes up" said Padme sadly, "Poor little thing. She's so young. I hope she doesn't die" She gently touched Ahsoka's head and held her hand remembering the night this poor child and Luke first met. Just then Fire Lord Ozai flanked by Hana, Nahdar, and Evu came into the room carrying his ever present scepter. Padme, Glinda and Elphaba stood at attention, almost forgetting Ahsoka lying in the sleeping bag just below their feet. How could they help it? I have probably told you before that Fire Lord Ozai was not a good father or husband. You might think he was kind of intimidating Well now that you are about to meet him you should know that he was much worse. "Thrott, Uphill, Amidala" said Ozai disapprovingly, "Good evening" "Good evening Fire Lord Ozai" they chorused. "General Vebb has informed me that there is an emergency" said Ozai. **_**Please understand! **_** Padme thought, **_**She's just a child or at least her little sister is. You have to understand! You should have seen Anakin after his mother died! Luke has all his strengths. He must share his weaknesses. If you don't trust me it'll be you!**_** "What is this emergency" asked Ozai. Suddenly the three women jumped out of attention and all started talking at once, it was not Ozai but Evu who finally understood. "So where is the little whippersnapper" she asked forlornly. Padme moved aside revealing Ahsoka lying motionless. "Oh child" Evu called kneeling down on the sleeping bag, "Can you hear me? How are you feeling?" "She can't hear you" Elphaba interjected, "She's unconscious  
**

**Later that day the Jedi Republic insisted on throwing a victory party in honor of the new Warrior Council. Aelita was convinced it was a bad idea, but Odd worked hard for it by trying to figure out the recipe to his mom's cake. "It is going a **_**long**_** waste of time" said Obi-wan as soon as he saw what he **_**did**_** make. "Hey" said Odd, "don't knock it till you've tried it." "Well there is no way I'm trying it until I know what's in it" Odd was giving out mushy green cakes covered in gray icing with chocolate chips in them that were turning black. "What's the matter it's all edible" he protested, but the Jedi Master was already gone. "Adults these days" Odd sighed. He took a bite of his cake, and spat it out. "Gross!" he shouted wiping the crumbs from his face, "Needs more meat loaf" **

"**Are you okay?" Ahsoka lay her hand Aelita's shoulder, "We won the battle and saved everybody we know our destiny you should be happy" Aelita could feel the anger rushing through her veins, the powers she now possessed, the feeling of a new war approaching. She turned to her friend, "Yeah' she said softly, "But this is only the Beginning"**


End file.
